Demigods celebrate New Years
by Bloody Hell Spike
Summary: Piper and her boyfriend Jason celebrate New Years and other special occasions with their two friends in a very different way. Much smut. Infrequent updates as I'm still a student (my first story)
1. New Years fun

Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson

It's New Years night on the Argo 2, and 16 year old Piper daughter or Aphrodite and 18 year old Jason son of Jupiter had went downstairs to "sleep". Jason had fallen asleep and piper was just starting to fall asleep when she felt something poke her leg. She looked under the blanket, it was Jason's hard dick. Piper checked to see if Jason was still asleep, he was, she decided to take the member out of his pants. It was 6 inches long, Piper was always curious about giving blowjobs, she had looked it up online when she got a chance, how to give them several times before and thought she was ready to try it for real this time. First she stared pumping her hand up and down, up and down his hard cock slowly at first then gaining confidence and doing it faster.

Soon she decided that she should start with her mouth now but first she took off her shirt and bra so it wouldn't get dirty from the cum in case she couldn't swallow it all. But first Piper spit on the hard cock for lubricant to be able to pump her hand faster while she sucked Jason's dick, and boy did she suck, she sucked it as though she had done this a million times before. She started to get horny and needed release, she took off her pants so to better access her pink and wet pussy she quickly started rubbing her clit to achieve a mind-blowing orgasm. Within minutes of Piper blowing, Jason had shot string after sting of cum in her mouth but it was too much and a lot escaped down her chest, while she tried to shallow it all, onto her lovely perky tits. She knew she had to get it off her while it was still wet and slimy. But to do that she needed to go upstairs where her friend Zagen, son of Hades and her sister Selene were, hopefully, sleeping. She slowly went up the stairs to find that they were not only not asleep but were giving each other oral in a 69 position completely naked. Piper temporarily forgot that she was almost completely nude as well and covered with cum and whisper-yelled at them "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Same as you it would seem." Zagen replied in his sarcastic voice.

"Wanna join us?" Selene asked.

Only if Jason can join too." Piper replied.

"Good, cause I think I can hear him now." Zagen said as Jason came up the stairs to find us all naked. He saw that Piper was mostly naked and covered with cum, so he came to the conclusion that Zagen must have had sexual relations with Piper his girlfriend So he did the only rational thing one would do in that situation, he charged after Zagen ready to throttle him but Piper stopped him before he could be telling him that it was his cum that was covering her not Zagen's, and that we all wanted to have an orgy with each other. He pondered this for a total of 5 seconds before he said that he was in and that he was sorry for almost throttling Zagen. Piper wanted Jason to take her virginity first so it seemed fair that Zagen got Selenes virginity. First Jason went back downstairs to get condoms before things got out of hand. When he came back up the girls had decided to have their virginity taken while they faced each other on all fours. Then boys decided to go in the girls at the same time and to start slowly just so the girls could get used to them at first, then as they got used to the sizes of the 6 inch dicks they started moaning and crying for the boys to go harder and faster while they started making out and fondling each other's breasts. The boys were about to cum so they asked where the girls wanted it they both said they wanted the other boys cum on their face. So just as they were about to cum they pulled out quickly took the condoms off and started pumping the cum out onto the girls smiling faces.

"After Jason stopped cumming he told Selene to lie on her back with her legs apart as she did this he moved closer to her vagina she started shivering from his breath as he started to flick her clit with his tongue she was starting to get annoyed that he wasn't giving her release so she whined "Jason, please."

"Please what?" He replied mischievously.  
"Please make me cum." She whined.  
So he sped up and flicked his tongue in a circular motion and got deeper in her wet pussy and hit the g-spot making her cum almost instantly. While Selene and Jason were having their fun, Piper and Zagen had started doing doggy-style and Piper kept asking for him to go harder and harder so he kept going harder and harder till he go any harder and she still wanted it harder so he came up with an idea and said "I have an idea that if it doesn't satisfy you nothing will just one second" then he pulled out and went and got some lube and a dildo but made sure that Piper didn't see. He first put the dildo in her pussy first then he started to lube up his dick. Once he put a bit of lube on he asked "have you ever tried anal?" As he lined himself up at her ass she replied with a cautious "no" as she said that he jammed himself in quick and hard. Piper screamed with pain at first then with pleasure from having a dildo in her pussy and a hard dick in her ass.

-1 hour of fucking later-

"Oh, I think we all really needed this." Piper moaned.

"Yeah, I know I did." Zagen replied with his dick still in Selene's pussy. From the last thing they did where Selene was getting her pussy licked by Piper while Zagen fucked her, and Jason fucked Piper, till they all fainted from exhaustion.

"We need to do this again next year." Said Jason  
"...with more people too." Selene moaned into Piper's naked chest.  
"Why wait till next year lets do it again on Percy birthday in August?!" Zagen said enthusiastically  
"Oohh, yeah" they all agreed. And so it was agreed that on Percy Jackson's birthday that they would have the orgy on the Argo 2 with as many people as would join the orgy. 

"Authors note:  
Thank you for reading. If this gets enough good reviews I will continue the story if not then you'll never know what happens when Aphrodite finds out...

Also if I do continue this it might end up getting an actual plot instead of just mindless fucking.


	2. Olympus starts having fun

**Disclaimer: i do not nor ever will own Percy Jackson**

\- Chapter 2-

On Olympus, Aphrodite was watching Hephaestus air when suddenly her daughter Piper came on the TV. She was shocked at first at she saw her daughter on TV naked no less. Then she slowly fell into arousal as she watched her daughter give a beautifully messy blowjob. Then Piper, her daughter, started to participate in her first orgy ever.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and dissolved her clothes to reveal the most perfect female body anyone had ever seen. With her beautiful perky double d breasts, and her shaved, wet and pink pussy. With another snap of her fingers Aphrodite made her longest and thickest dildo appear. On the TV Jason started to plow into Piper, Aphrodite started to slowly pump her 12 inch fleshy, godly dildo in and out her burning pussy as she watched her favorite daughter and her boyfriend have sex in an orgy.

Outside Aphrodite's temple, Hephaestus was walking by tinkering with some metal and hoping he people liked his new program, where all gods and goddesses get tuned into one of Aphrodite kids having sex, when he heard his wife Aphrodite scream. He ran in expecting to see trouble but instead saw her watching her daughter and the son of Jupiter participating in what he could only think was an orgy.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a goddess so horny, she's masturbating to her own daughter." Hephaestus said slyly in his deep gravelly voice

"Oh" Aphrodite exclaimed, surprised and close to orgasm.

"Let me take care of that itch you seem to have." He said

He snapped his clothes off and threw Aphrodite onto the bed, replacing the 12 inch godly dildo with his own 14 inch cock. Aphrodite moaned in pleasure as her pussy was stretched beyond anything Ares had ever given her with his tiny 6 inches. Hephaestus plowed into her knowing that she liked it rough after having walked in on her and Ares having sex once. He took out the metal he had been tinkering with before and made a double vibrating dildo to put in her ass and pussy in addition to his dick and the dildo that she had been using before, so that she had 2 dicks in her ass and 2 in her pussy.

She screamed, part in pleasure, part in pain from how much her ass and pussy were being stretched. She felt like she might burst right then and there. Hephaestus turned on the double dildo to the highest setting it would go to, the primordial.

The vibrator was so powerful that Aphrodite felt like she would split in two from the vibrator and Hephaestus pumping his giant cock in her. In fact the setting was so powerful that it shook the furniture, still causing such immense pleasure to Aphrodite that she, the goddess of love and everything to do with it, had multiple orgasms in mere seconds of each other.

Aphrodites orgasms were so strong she that sent out huge pulses of uncontrollable lust throughout all of Olympus. The first ones to feel it's effects were...

Authors note: sorry for for the short chapter but it's mostly build up


	3. Battle strategies

Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson

Sorry I haven't updated recently I work with one of my friends to write the story and I wasn't able to talk with her for awhile

-Chapter 3-

...Aphrodite's orgasms were so strong she that sent out huge pulses of uncontrollable lust throughout all of Olympus. The first ones to feel it's effects were Athena and Artemis. They were going over the defenses of Olympus for future battles so no one ever gets as close as Kronos did to destroying the gods.

"What I think we should do is create an automated machine with Hephaestus' help that can detect an enemy approaching on the ground and fly over them and drop small energy concentrated bombs that only harm those without godly orientation." Artemis suggested to Athena.

"Yes, that could work in areas of little human inhabitants. But what of highly populated areas?" Athena replied in a way that seemed to say she already knew what to do.

"What do you have in mind Athena, I know when you have a plan up your sleeve?" Artemis asked just before waves of lust came crashing down on them. Athena's eyes gained a pink tint as Artemis asked "what the hell was that?" completely unaware that the goddess had an all consuming lust that was overpowering her normally cold calculating emotions.

Athena slowly went closer to Artemis like an owl swooping in on a mouse ready to devour it. Artemis noticed something off with Athena and her eyes, and started to back away slowly. Athena jumped forward when she saw this and smashed her lips against Artemis's with her hands clasped behind Artemis' head pushing her into it.

Artemis resisted at first then she leaned into it and moaned at the new sensation Athena was giving her, her half-sister's, lips on hers. Her hands roamed up and down Athena's back for minutes that seemed like seconds to Athena wanting more, finally resting on her shapely ass.

Athena tried to slip her hand into Artemis's hunters garb, but the pants were too tight and she pouted while still kissing Artemis, Artemis pulled back and smirked she then slipped it off easily saying that it's enchanted so only she can get it off.

Athena resumed kissing her and slid her hand into Artemis' panties and finger fucked her wet pussy. Artemis moaned in such intense pleasure from her first lover in centuries, she was just able to pull down Athena's toga to show her full, beautiful breasts.

Artemis hugged Athena close to her and teleported both of them to her temple on Olympus. Artemis pushed Athena down onto some pillows and slowly removed Athena's toga from her waves of lust had finally gotten through to Artemis and her eyes flashed pink as she was filled with the knowledge of giving oral in such a way that only a goddess would know. She would be able to make Athena forget her name from the constant stream of orgasms and cum. Artemis gave Athena a slow and passionate kiss before trailing kisses from her neck to her breasts. Artemis gave a small smirk before tentatively giving a lick to Athena's right nipple. Hearing Athena's slight moan, Artemis took this as a sign to continue and slowly licked around Athena's nipple. Artemis sucked lightly before switching over to the left nipple that had no attention. Repeating her actions to the left nipple, Artemis also bit down lightly on Athena's breast before licking and kissing it apologetically.

Artemis trailed kisses from Athena's abused breast down to her clit, leaving little love marks down Athena's sculpted body. Artemis flicked her tongue on Athena's clit slowly making Athena moan in pleasure. Artemis continued her administrations as she slowly started to slide a finger into Athena's wet and wanting hole. Artemis entered a second finger and Athena screamed at the feeling. Artemis smirked and softly bit Athena's clit causing Athena's back to arch upward and for her to moan louder. Artemis made a small little noise in the back of her throat and roughly licked Athena's clit before removing her fingers from Athena. Athena made a small noise of protest before grabbing the back Artemis's head as said huntress slowly entered her tongue into Athena's hole.

"Artemis," Athena moaned.

The Goddess of the Hunt responded by going up to kiss Athena deeply so Athena could taste herself. Athena made a small noise in her throat and decided that Artemis was wearing too many clothes. Artemis pulled back from the kiss and noticed Athena pouting at her panties and shirt. Artemis pulled off her shirt to reveal breasts that could easily beat Aphrodite's in perfection - if anyone ever saw them that is. Athena eagerly pulled off Artemis's panties and took in the sight of the beautiful goddess in front of her.

Athena slowly went down to her sweet smelling pussy ready to devour it. She planted kisses all around the beautiful pussy in front of her, teasing Artemis as she moaned wanting more but not wanting Athena to stop. Athena went deeper into her pussy starting to flick her tongue across Artemis's clit tantalizingly slow. Artemis yelled for her to stop teasing and to fuck her silly.

Athena bent to her will and gave Artemis what she wanted, to be fucked silly. Athena conjured a double strap-on dildo one dick on top of the other, she lubed the dicks and gently eased them into Artemis's holes. Artemis moaned at this slight movement then she started screaming in pleasure as Athena plowed into her hard and fast not waiting for her to recover


End file.
